Yo te ame primero
by rossyradcliffewatson
Summary: songfic. Hermione cuenta su historia al lado de el amor de su vida, leean una historia llena de amor y dolor oneshot please reviews


Yo te ame primero

Songfic Harry/Hermione

Letra original de: Rosa Armendáriz

_Busque decirte la verdad_

_Con miles de formas_

_Perdi mas de mil horas_

_Y recorde la primera _

_vez que te vi_

Jamás me había imaginado lo difícil que era amar sin ser correspondida, lo que trate siempre de ocultar lo deje salir, pensé que amaba a Ron pero me equivoque, solo lo quería como mi mejor amigo aun que hubiera preferido enamorarme de el, el si me correspondería, yo se que el me ama, aunque lo niegue el siempre me ha amado pero yo jamás corresponderé a eso que el siente por mi pero creo que el ya se enamoro de cierta rubia que la verdad si que lo ama ella a el,

_Te amaba tanto _

_Que no sabia a que lugar iba_

_Eres lo mas importante _

_En mi mundo_

creí que podía haber algo entre los dos, pensé que esa mirada llena de ternura y amor, esas caricias que te di, ese abrazo lleno de amor, ese tiempo que espere y rogué para que sobrevivieras, esa esperanza y fe que siempre tuve en ti, esa realidad de que por fin lo que tanto anhelabas, vengar a tus padres, a Cedric, a Sirius, a Dumbleodore, y a muchos inocentes lo cumpliste al derrotar a Voldemort gracias a ese poder que tenias el de amar, significaban algo para ti... me desilusionaste, me perdí en cada pensamiento que mi mente me daba de ti, me enamore de ti, mi mejor amigo, mi compañero de buenas y malas, mi consuelo en momentos difíciles, mi fuerza cuando perdía la fe, mi razón para existir, mi todo¿cuanto tiempo me engañe?,

_Yo fui la que siempre _

_Creyo en ti_

_Soñaba con que tu me decías lo _

_Mucho que me amabas, _

_Que yo era la razon de tu vida_

_Pero sin darme cuenta_

_Descuide mi vida_

_Viviendo en mis sueños _

me hice a la idea de que no te amaba, me trate de convencer de ello, pero fue imposible porque en mi corazón te llevo clavado, en mis jornadas ya estas, en cada cosa que hago, tu estas... no se como pude enamorarme de ti...Harry James Potter,

_el tiempo que páso_

_cambio todo a mi alrededor_

_y decidi huir_

_para no quedarme aqui_

el que pensé que me correspondería, pero fue en vano, porque logro lo que se propuso, fui su fuerza en momentos difíciles, jamás deje que se derrumbara, lo amaba, pero el no me correspondió porque su amor se lo dio a mi mejor amiga Ginny Weaslly, aun recuerdo estas palabras "Ginny es la chica perfecta es, hermosa y valiente", esas fueron sus palabras que aun me cueste decirlo me hirieron como si una daga me hubiera atravesado el alma y haberla partido en dos, y decidi alejarme de ti...

/...Flasback.../

_El estaba recuperándose de la batalla final, había perdido tanta fuerza al derrotar a Voldemort que los médicos no esperaban que sobreviviera_

_yo estaba enojada con el, el no me dejo acompañarlo, hubiera dado toda mi fuerza y mi amor para evitar que el estuviera debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, no me despegue de el ni un instante, rogaba que volviera, necesitaba decirle tantas cosas, lo amaba desde hacia mucho tiempo ya, el era mi razón de existir, tome su mano, y sin poder soportarlo empecé a llorar no podía dejarme solo que haría sin el amor de mi vida, necesita que el lo supiera, me quede dormida, no se cuanto talvez unas dos horas hasta que algo me despertó_

_-Hermione...-susurraba jadeando-¿Dónde estas?_

_-Harry, aquí estoy, tranquilo nada va a pasarte aquí estoy para cuidarte-le dije llorando _

_-estaaa...ss bien?-me pregunto el_

_-si, pero ahora descansa –le dije _

_-y Ginny?_

_-ella esta bien, esta con Ron afuera_

_-háblale dile que venga por favor_

_Y así lo hice fue por Ginny _

_-Harry, mi amor despertaste-dijo la pelirroja abrazándolo_

_-si, estas bien, te paso algo?_

_-yo estoy bien, no me paso nada_

_-me alegro, no me lo hubiera perdonado si te hubiera pasado algo¡Te amo!-dijo el ojiiverde mirando fijamente a su amada Ginny_

_-creo que yo esperare afuera-dije saliendo de la habitación muy confundida_

_...después de unos minutos salio Ginny_

_-Hermione?_

_-si, pasa algo Ginny_

_-no, pero si quieres puedes estar con Harry, iré a casa a bañarme y cambiarme_

_-si si esta bien, gracias-volví a entrar, me sorprendí al verlo sentado con unos almohadones detrás de el_

_-Hola, Harry!_

_-hola, Hermione_

_-Harry¿crees que podríamos hablar?-yo tenia que confesarle lo que sentía por el antes de fuera muy tarde_

_-si claro, que pasa?_

_-yo...pues... Te Amo y no puedo negarlo, te amo desde que te vi. En ese vagón del tren en primer año, nunca he amado así, tu eres mi vida, mi todo, te necesito a mi lado, tu eres lo mas importante en mi vida, no se que haría si me faltaras, te amo-y sin pensarlo lo bese, y correspondió al beso aunque se separo de mi y mirándome fijamente, mi corazón empezó a palpitar a toda fuerza, una ilusión en sus ojos vi, pero era todo lo contrario_

_-Hermione, no quiero que esto vuelva a pasar, yo no puedo amarte, yo amo a Ginny, ella es la que me ha robado el sueño, ella es mi fuerza, te juro que no quiero lastimarte, pero lo nuestro no puede ser, yo no te amo de la misma forma que tu, lo siento, pero si quiero que esto vuelva a ocurrir, debo alejarte de mi, no quiero volverte a ver, no quiero saber nada de ti, traicionaste a tu mejor amiga al enamorarte de mi, busca a alguien mas a quien puedas darle todo ese amor que me tienes a mi, busca a alguien que te ame de verdad, yo me quiero casar con Ginny, formar mi familia con ella, morir a su lado, la amo a ella, a ti no, solo eres mi mejor amiga y nada mas, creo que para evitar que te ilusiones mas quiero pedirte que te alejes completamente de mi, olvida que fuimos amigos, olvida todo lo que vivimos juntos siendo amigos, Ginny es la chica perfecta para mi, es hermosa y valiente, tu lo eres, pero yo no soy para ti-dijo este mirándome con su mirada esmeralda clavada en la mía_

_-quieres que me olvide de nuestra amistad!!quieres que me aleje de ti, solo porque me enamore de ti!!quieres que traicione todo lo que siento por ti!!quieres que me valla de tu vida así de fácil y olvidar todo lo que hice por ti!!-le grite, con todas mis fuerzas, le reproche lo que me había dicho-mi corazón estaba partido no en dos sino en miles de partes_

_-si-me contesto el_

_-pues al diablo contigo!! Nunca pensé que me hablaras así, tan fácil como decir yo no te amo, a decir todo lo que me has dicho-le dije con lagrimas en los ojos _

_-Hermione!! Entiéndelo yo no puedo corresponderte-me dijo tocando mi mano_

_-no me toques, me das asco, creí que eras diferente, pero que tonta fui, solo pregúntate algún día-y empecé a gritar-¿Quién TE AYUDO CUANDO NECECITABAS AYUDA?,¿Quién TE SIGUIO HASTA EL FINAL¿QUEIN TE AYUDO A ELEGIR LA POCION CORRECTA PARA QUE DETUVIERAS A VOLDEMORT EN PRIMER AÑO¿Quién AVERIGUO QUE MOUNSTRUO SE ENCONTRABA EN LA CAMARA DE LOS SECRETOS¿Quién TE AYUDO A SALVAR A SIRIUS BLACK DE LOS DEMENTORES¿Quién FUE LA UNICA QUE CREYO EN TI, MIENTRAS TODOS CREIAN MENTIROSO CUANDO DECIAS QUE NO HABIAS PUESTO TU NOMBRE EN EL CALIZ DE FUEGO¿Quién TE AYUDO A PRACTICAR PARA DERROTAR AL DRAGON¿Quién TE AYUDO A PRECTICAR PARA LA TERCERA PRUEBA¡QUIEN TE AYUDO A CREAR EL EJERCITO DE DUMBLEODORE¿Quién TE AYUDO A ENCONTRAR LOS HORROCRUXES?-le grite a todo pulmón, me había dolido tanto lo que me había dicho- YO!!!, yo fui la que siempre te ayudo, la que siempre creyó en ti, la que nunca te dejo solo, la que jamás permitió que te derrumbaras_

_-Hermione, acepto tu siempre has estado conmigo, hasta el final, pero si lo estabas era porque esperabas que yo me enamorara de ti-me contesto el_

_-¡¡¡¿Qué?!!! Como eres capaz de decir eso, yo no estaba contigo solo por esperar que me amaras, yo estaba contigo, porque eres mi amigo_

_-no te creo_

_-ya no me importa lo que creas, no quiero saber nada de ti, no me vuelvas a buscar para que te ayude, ahora seré yo la que te pide esto, si alguien te llegara a preguntar por mi, diles que no me conoces, que jamás has escuchado mi nombre, que no sabes quien es esa persona,_

_que jamás la has conocido, diles que yo no soy ninguna bruja, que jamás existí, y si alguien de los medios de comunicación mágica te dice algo de una tal Hermione Jane Granger, diles que no sabes quien es ella, que el único que te ha ayudado y ha sido siempre tu amigo es Ron, hasta siempre Harry!, espero encuentres otra tonta que crea en ti como yo lo he hecho, ojala encontraras a alguien que te amara como yo, espero que tu nueva vida sea feliz, ha y por favor no me mandes tu invitación de la boda, que no es necesario que la gastes, no pensare en ir, lo ultimo que deseo es volver a verte otra vez, ahora comprendo lo que Malfoy me dijo antes de la batalla, el me dijo que no esperara que me correspondieras, porque tu lo único que buscas es a una mujer guapa, que tenga tanta fama como la tuya, así como Ginny, y sabes que para no volverte a ver, ni saber nada de ti, desde este momento dejare de ser lo que durante 7 años logre ser, una bruja, toma mi varita, rompela si quieres, no me importa lo que hagas, adiós!-y Salí con el alma hecha pedazos con mi dignidad por los suelos, con mi corazón mas roto que nunca_

_--Hermione, que fue todo eso que le dijiste a Harry, tu no puedes abandonarnos a todos los que te queremos-me dijo Ron abrazándome junto con Luna para darme apoyo_

_-Hermione. Se que cuanto amas a Harry, por eso mismo no te vayas todos te necesitamos- me dijo Luna para apoyarme_

_-lo siento, Ron y Luna, yo no puedo seguir un minuto mas aquí, mi corazón fue asesinado, mi amor lo han matado, mi razón la han extinguido y mis ganas de vivir las han esfumado, Ronald dile a Ginny que lo haga feliz, y pos favor no intenten encontrarme, adiós_

_Yo Salí lo mas rápido que pude, llegue a mi casa, estaba destrozada no quería hablar con nadie, pero al día siguiente tuve que enfrentarme a mis padres_

/...End of the flash back…/

song:

_Yo te ame primero_

_Siempre fuiste el primero en todo_

_Y un lugar en mi corazon _

_Te ganaste con tu mirada_

_Desde la primera vez que te vi_

_Y desde la primera vez que te sonrei_

_Yo me di cuenta que tu eras _

_El que algun dia con un beso_

_Se diera cuenta que _

_Yo lo ame primero_

Recordaba cada cosa que paso ese día, me dolía tanto, yo no vivo en Londres, mis padres y yo nos mudamos a Paris, Francia donde instalaron el nuevo consultorio de mi Padre, y eso me hacia bien

_Me fui a vivir _

_Aun lugar donde crei_

_Poder olvidarte_

_Pero en cada cosa que hacia_

_Tu recuerdo venia a mi mente_

_Me he dado cuenta_

_Que donde quiera que yo este _

_Tu siempre estaras_

Desde hace un año, exactamente hoy, que paso todo lo de Harry en Paris trato de vivir, pero no puedo aun lo amo, pero creo que lo odio por la forma en la que me desprecio, si el no me amaba, tan siquiera pudimos seguir siendo amigos, pero el prefirió alejarme de el por miedo a que yo lo hostigara con lo que sentía por el, pero creo que si fuéramos aun amigos, yo hubiera traicionado lo que sentía, para que el fuera feliz, pero no, al alejarme de el solo hago que lo ame mas Ron no me había buscado, ni Luna, siguieron lo que les pedí aunque Hoy, estoy aquí en el parque recordando todo lo que ocurrió, quisiera haber continuado estudiando para ser auror, pero no, o quiero seguir ligada a eso que siento

_el tiempo que páso_

_cambio todo a mi alrededor_

_y decidi huir_

_para no quedarme aqui_

Son las 12:30am y una lechuza pequeña rojiza se para en el alfeizar de mi ventada esperando que alguien le abra, me sorprende tanto verla, extrañaba ver una, abrí la ventana y veo que esta hermosa y pequeña ave trae una carta, se la quito y me quedo impactada al ver de quien es, es de Ron y sin mas la abro hace tanto tiempo que no se de el

_Querida Hermione:_

_Perdón por no haberte escribido antes, pero seguí lo que nos pediste a Luna y a mi, no intentamos buscarte aunque nos dolía lo que te había dicho Harry, nunca pensé que fuera tan cruel, has de saber que desde ese día el cambio, algo le pasaba pero no sabia que era..._

_Por aquí en l mundo mágico, todo es felicidad, Voldemort fue destruido y con el todos los mortifagos han caído, mi padre fue ascendido y ahora trabaja como auror y Harry es otra cosa..._

_Se que lo que te diré continuación te dolerá en lo mas profundo de lo haya quedado de el alma, pero debes de saberlo, hay dos sobres en esta carta, uno aparecerá delante de ti cuando termines de leer la carta creedme es lo mejor, bueno aquí voy te diré lo que debes saber, antes hazme un favor si estas parada, siéntate que lo necesitaras, Hermione, Harry y Ginny se casaran la próxima semana, Harry me pidió que te enviara esto que te buscara, el quiere que tu y yo estemos con el, yo le dije que no contara contigo pero el así lo desea, creo que también desde ese día el y yo ya no somos los mejores amigos, nunca le perdonare lo que te dijo, aunque Ginny sea mi hermana ella no es la mujer ideal para Harry, el se merece algo mejor, Hermione espero puedas asistir, te lo ruego, Luna y yo queremos verte, hazlo por nosotros, te juro que no será necesario que hables con el, yo me encargare de eso, creo que Malfoy esta dispuesto a ayudarte a que Harry no se te acerque, le platique lo que paso, y creo que desde que Malfoy se alió con nosotros, antes de que se aliara odiaba a Harry, después que se unió lo trato como si no lo odiara, pero creo que después de lo que le dije que había pasado esa día en San Mungo ha odiado mas a Harry que antes y yo también fue de lo peor contigo, ojala vinieras_

_Te extraño_

_Besos, _

_Ron_

Que había hecho para merecer eso, Harry se casaría con Ginny, pero creo que iré a su boda solo por Ron, Luna y Draco.

Así llego el día de tan esperada boda, todo el profeta estaba reunido en Hogwarts donde seria la boda, extrañaba tanto estar allí, cuando llegue lo primero que vi. Fueron a Ron, Luna y Draco que en cuanto me vieron corrieron abrazarme como si hubiera regresado de la guerra

-Chicos tranquilos que solo estaré unas horas aquí-les dije tratando de safarme de Ron y Luna

-Granger, que gusto verte de nuevo-me dijo el rubio ojos grises que estaba enfrente de mi-me encantaría que esta noche aceptaras mi compañía

-mmm... esta bien Draco

-Hermione, Harry quiere verlos a ti y a Ron-dijo de pronto Neville-que gusto verte otra vez, el esta en la sala privada detrás de la puerta de el lado izquierdo

-gracias Neville, bien Ron vamos que quiero que esto acabe de una vez por todas

-sabes estas mucho mas guapa que cuando te fuiste, esa figura y ese cabello Wow! La verdad estas muy guapa -dijo ron-creo que alejarte de Harry sirvió de algo

-pues tienes razón, tuve tiempo de sobra para mi

-andando

Y así fui con mi mejor amigo Ron a ver otra vez l hombre que me había lastimado sin miramientos

-Hola Harry, que quieres-le pregunte con un tono frió en mi voz

-Wow! Hermione estas preciosa-y se acerco a darme un beso en la mejilla

-ni se te ocurra saludarme o tocarme

-pe...pero...yo

-nada de peros al grano que es lo que quieres, no vengo a perder mi tiempo contigo

-quería pedirles que me perdonaran

-desde cuando has pedido perdón-dijo ron desafiante

-desde Hoy

-Harry yo no te perdonare nunca lo que le dijiste a Hermione, ella jamás estuvo contigo por que le convenía ella estuvo contigo porque eras su amigo

-¿Qué ya no lo soy?

-que cínico eres, todavía lo preguntas cuando la respuesta es obvia-le dije desesperada

-perdóname Hermione

-no no lo are, y creo que fue un error venir, mejor me voy Ron, fue un placer saludarte

-si si esta bien, Harry ya viste el reloj, la boda debió haber iniciado hace 15 minutos-dijo Ron

-vaya creo que Potter, no tiene noción del tiempo, no me sorprende eso de ti

-podrías dejar de hablarme como si no me conocieras-me dijo el ojiiverde

-disculpa Potter, yo no te conozco, tu ya no eres mi amigo, mi amigo es Ronald Billius Weaslly no el famoso Harry James Potter Evans

-antes lo éramos

-antes tu lo has dicho

-Ron si le pedí que vinieran es para decirles que no me casare con Ginny

-y eso no decías que amabas a Ginny mas que a nadie-dijo Ron muy molesto-primero desprecias a Hermione y luego a mi hermana

-no es por eso, yo no la desprecio a Ginny, al contrario, me lastimo ella a mi

-por favor, asta la victima, esa faceta tuya ya la conozco, Potter-dije con sarcasmo

-no me hago la victima, Ginny me engaño, hoy precisamente el día de nuestra boda

-así y que te hizo mi hermana?

-engañarme, con Deán

-que!

-cuando tu madre, me dijo que subiera por Ginny para iniciar la boda, 15 minutos antes de lo planeado, la encontré en la sala común revolcándose con el vestido de novia con Deán, y acabamos de terminar

-vaya, vaya creo que por fin conoces el desprecio-volví a decirle con un tono mas frió que antes aun que por dentro quería abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien que yo estaría con el pero me aguante las ganas de hacerlo-es por eso que me pides perdón, quieres desquitarte conmigo para olvidar a Ginny

-no no es por eso

-entonces-dijimos Ron y yo al mismo tiempo

-es que creo que yo ya no soy el mismo, me convencí de que no te amaba Hermione, pero no logre aceptarlo, hay algo que nadie sabe sobre lo que paso cuando derrote a Voldemort

-que mas falta por saber, según tu has dicho todo-dijo Ron

-pues no, ustedes sabían que la profecía decía que yo tenia y poder que Voldemort No conocía y que era el único para poder vencerlo

-si

-pues cuando las varitas de los dos se volvieron a conectar, yo tenia que aguantar para derrotarlo, hubo un momento en que yo estaba perdiendo, pero de repente una imagen llego a mi mente, una imagen que siempre veía pero nunca así, recuerdo que cerro mis ojos esperando poder aguantar mas, fue entonces cuando te vi. Hermione, te vi como siempre como la única que siempre estuvo conmigo, entonces me di cuenta que te amaba mas que a nadie y escuche tu voz resonar en ese lugar, decías, "Harry tu puedes, ten fe, puedes hacerlo, te amo"

-yo dije eso, eso lo dije, en la batalla, desde lejos vi como tu fuerza se estaba perdiendo, Ron y yo veíamos todo desde lejos, y recuerdo que eso lo murmure-dije llorando

_Yo te ame primero_

_Siempre fuiste el primero en todo_

_Y un lugar en mi corazón _

_Te ganaste con tu mirada_

_Desde la primera vez que te vi_

_Y desde la primera vez que te sonreí_

_Yo me di cuenta que tu eras _

_El que algún día con un beso_

_Se diera cuenta que _

_Yo lo ame primero_

-lo se, por eso me negué a aceptar que te amaba, sabia que lo habían escuchado los mortifagos, sabia que si derrotaba o no a Voldemort al escuchar eso te matarían y yo no quería eso, por eso me aferre a tu amor, a lo que sentía por ti y así pude derrotarlo, cuando desperté te vi a mi lado, escuche que me decías te amo Harry! Regresa! Y recordé lo del la batalla cuando entro Ginny no dude en hablarle así, me hice a mi mismo enamorarme de ella y por eso te hable como lo hice, quería alejarte de mi, pero no porque no te amara, si no porque te amaba no quería que te pasara nada, por eso le pedía Ron que te buscara, yo pensaba hablar con Ginny y decirle que no me podía casar con ella, buscaba que decirle cuando la vi con Deán me di cuanta que nunca me quiso y perdón por lo que haré, pero no soporto mas esto que he querido hacer desde que Voldemort murió-y me tomo de los brazos, aparto las lagrimas que empañaban mi rostro, y me beso, deseaba tanto besarlo , que Ron salio de la habitación dejándonos solos los dos-te amo, Hermione! Perdóname fui un tonto Yo te ame primero que nadie, casate conmigo!

_Yo te ame primero_

_Siempre fuiste el primero en todo_

_Y un lugar en mi corazón _

_Te ganaste con tu mirada_

_Desde la primera vez que te vi_

_Y desde la primera vez que te sonreí_

_Yo me di cuenta que tu eras _

_El que algún día con un beso_

_Se diera cuenta que _

_Yo lo ame primero_

-si, si Harry, quiero casarme contigo, vivir contigo, te amo mas que a nadie y te perdono-lo bese otra vez

-antes quiero devolverte algo

-que?

-tu varita, jamás la tire, era lo que me quedaba de ti, después de que te llevaste todo, fotos, tu aroma, tu presencia

-te amo!

-felicidades a los dos-dijeron los Señores Weaslly's desde la puerta

-pero no están enojados

-contigo no, con Ginny si, fue tan bajo lo que hizo

-gracias

-bueno chicos la prensa se fue, los invitados también, pero Arthur y yo queremos saber si nos permiten ser los padrinos de la boda

-claro que si-contestaron los dos

Por fin el día que mas esperaba llego, el día en el que me uniría al hombre que ame primero, el que me hace feliz, el que me hace ser yo, mi vestido es hermoso, deseo ya estar con el, y después de tanto esperar por fin nos uniremos

-Harry James Potter, juras amar, proteger y cuidar a Hermione Jane Granger hasta que la muerte los separe?

-si, si juro y mas allá de la muerte la seguiré amando-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos mi amado Harry

-Hermione Jane Granger, juras amar, proteger y cuidar a Harry James Potter hasta que la muerte los separe?

-si, si juro y mas allá de la muerte lo seguiré amando-conteste al instante

-pues lo que el amor ha unido que no sea destruido por la maldad del hombre-dijo el que nos casaba-puedes besar a tu esposa

_Y a cualquier lugar que voy_

_Tu estas a mi lado _

_Tú siempre serás _

_El amor de mi vida_

Y los dos nos besamos como nunca antes lo habíamos hecho, después de una larga velada, el y yo nos fuimos de viaje a Paris, y allí encargamos a nuestro primer hijo, pero no fue uno, sino dos, mellizos, _Y siempre tu y yo _

_Estaremos unidos _

_Por el fruto de nuestro amor_

después de 9 meses de embarazo tuve a Ryan James Potter Granger que era idéntico a su padre solo el cabello era castaño como el mío, y tuvimos a Samantha Jane Potter Granger mi pequeña vida imagen solo los ojos fueron los de Harry pero en lo demás era idéntica a mi, después de que nuestros hijos han salido de Hogwarts siendo los mejores alumnos después claro que sus padres, los dos son tan poderosos, valientes y demasiado inteligentes, que ahora ellos preparan su boda, decidieron casarse al mismo tiempo, Ryan se casa con Jennifer Charlotte Weaslly Lovegood y Samantha con Frederick Andrew Malfoy Weaslly,

_Y es que tú siempre serás al que..._

Jennifer era hija de Ronald y Frederick era hijo de Draco y Ginny, ahora Harry yo esperamos a nuestra hija que esta teniendo a su primer hijo, el pequeño Harry Draco, y mi segundo hijo Ryan esta con su esposa y su hijo James mi vida ha tenido mas de mil momentos unos felices otros tristes pero después de mi boda con el amor de mi vida mi vida ha sido completamente Feliz!

_Yo Ame Primero_

* * *

hola! a todos!

este es mi primer song fic de H/Hr la cancion es mia, yo la escribi espero les guste

espero dejen review para saber si les gusto solo den clic en go!

gracias Arlas!!!!!!

besos

atte:

rossyradcliffewatson


End file.
